El helado placer de sentir desprecio
by HARUXITA
Summary: Esta es la contraparte de "Demonio, ángel mío, tentación en el aire". Una pareja de amantes es sorprendida en un lugar inapropiado. Un fic de amor... ¿No correspondido?


POV Draco.

"El helado placer de sentir desprecio"

***

Tercer pasillo, sección prohibida...

Aquél sitio al que sólo vas con autorización firmada de un profesor o...

Entré a la biblioteca con paso firme, el de quién sabe lo que quiere, cuando y donde.

La encontré en el salón de lectura, junto a la estúpida de Milicent y a un par de chicas de las que nunca me había molestado en averiguar sus nombres.

Dejé ruidosamente mi mochila sobre la mesa en que estaban, sin quitar la silla. El grupo quedó en silencio, ella sólo me miro con altivez.

- ¿Tienes cinco minutos?

Fueron todas mis palabras. Ella no respondió, se puso de pie y me siguió por los pasillos, no sin antes voltearse hacia sus amigas y agregar un escueto – "No tardo" - Las estúpidas no disimularon sus risas, ganándose una reprimenda de la vieja bibliotecaria.

Volteé para asegurarme que nadie nos viera y traspasé el deshilachado cordón que separaba ese sector de la biblioteca de la colección de uso restringido.

- Frente a las narices de Dumbledore tendríamos aun menos privacidad – con sarcasmo

- ¿Te molesta? – empujándola contra la pared del tercer pasillo "Maldiciones y encantamientos de control"

- Hummm… no… digo si. – ante el estímulo de mis labios sobre su cuello.

Estaba harto de sus protestas, pero yo sabía como convencerla. Y Pansy no era muy difícil que digamos. Al menos no conmigo.

Seguí la rutina al pie de la letra y en cinco minutos no recordaba el lugar donde estábamos. Comencé a desabrocharle la túnica cuando un ruido me hizo mirar distraídamente hacia mi izquierda…

En un hueco en la estantería, apenas distinguibles en la oscuridad, nos espiaban dos ojos verdes. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, sólo sabía que pertenecían a la única persona que frecuentaba este sector _con autorización_.

Creí que se iría, pero se quedó allí, espiándonos. Mientras intentaba ahogar los chillidos de Pansy con mi boca.

Permanecía inmóvil, ignoro que haya pasado por su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Por qué se nos quedó mirando? – "¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un pequeño mirón?" – pensé. Por algún motivo aquello me excitó de manera impensada. Tenerlo era el único deseo que jamás satisfaría.

Si no podía ser mío, al menos me vendría frente a él.

No veía muy bien su rostro. Sólo esos ojos verdes que me encendían las, cada vez más escasas, ocasiones en que me topaba con él fuera de clases.

No podía despegar mí mirada de la suya, deseando que fuera él quien estuviera contra la pared, rindiéndose a mis caricias.

Lastima que algunos fueran inmunes al "_encanto Malfoy_"

Le abrí la túnica a... ¡ya no recordaba ni su nombre!

Metí mis manos bajo su ropa, buscando sus pechos. Me gustaba su piel suave y cálida. Aunque en esos momentos tenía otras cosas en mente.

- Dra...co! - jadeó mientras sus uñas arañaban mi cabeza y me despeinaban.

Deseé que fueran otros labios los que susurraran mi nombre y otra lengua la que en ese momento se metía en mi oreja.

Mis manos la acariciaron bajo su falda, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban entre su ropa interior. Ella se resistió y quiso apartarme. Me hice de su cuello, mordiéndolo para evitar decir el nombre del chico del que me separaba una estantería, dos casas y seis años de odios mutuos. Y en el que no podía dejar de pensar desde que comenzó a evitarme.

Se había metido a tal punto bajo mi piel que no me di cuenta en que momento el odio se transformó en un vergonzoso deseo.

Y ahora el destino lo había puesto frente a mí cuando busqué a Pansy para pasar el rato.

Tenía tan incorporados mis movimientos que no me di cuenta cuando me encontré dentro de ella. La penetré con fuerza, como si se tratara de aquél cuerpo que yo sabía virgen.

Le tapé la boca a mi "novia" porque sus gemidos rompían la frágil ilusión que me empeñaba en mantener y me tragué los míos, para no gritar su nombre cuando entraba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Oí un pequeño jadeo desde el otro pasillo. Le dediqué una sonrisa de satisfacción. El espectáculo había sido de su agrado y mi premio fue una erección con mi nombre.  
Aquella tonta idea me dio el mejor orgasmo que jamás haya tenido. .

Aplasté a... ¡Como se llame! Contra la pared. No quería que acabara tan pronto. No estando él espiando detrás de la repisa. Porque aquello era lo mas cerca que lo tendría durante un orgasmo.

Sostuve el clímax lo más que pude, gritando su nombre mil veces en mi cabeza. Imaginando aquel involuntario jadeo susurrando el mío en mi oído.

Cuando acabé, la sensación de pérdida fue mas intensa que nunca. Fue como si realmente lo hubiera hecho mío y tuviera que dejarlo ir.

Tonterías, él jamás permitiría que le pusiera un dedo encima, al menos no _como yo deseaba_.

El no se imaginaba que era el objeto de un oscuro deseo que obsesionaba precisamente a su segundo mayor enemigo.

Me aparté de Pansy.

- Mañana en la torre de astronomía, a la medianoche – mientras me vestía.

- Pero Dra...

- No me hagas esperar. La paciencia es una virtud – levantando una ceja – y recordarás que no soy un virtuoso. – cortante.

No deseaba quedarme oyendo su insulso parloteo. Se negó inicialmente, pero yo no estaba de humor para que me llevaran la contraria. Hizo un mohín de desprecio y se marchó.

Una vez estuve seguro que ya no podría oírnos, me acerqué a esos ojos verdes, dilatados de excitación.

- ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo Potter? – Tragándome mis jadeos, acallando las voces que me recordaban lo deseable que se veía con esa expresión asustada y me decían que lo violara ahí mismo. - No sabía que además de idiota eras un mirón.

Como era de esperar la respuesta estuvo a la altura de nuestros antiguos enfrentamientos verbales.

- Si hubiera pagado pediría reembolso – Las típicas respuestas a mis provocaciones, le seguí el juego sólo para tenerlo cerca un poco mas. - Siempre serás una serpiente Malfoy –

Eso era indudable, si no lo fuera no podría fingir desprecio cuando lo único que deseaba era encerrarlo en mi cuarto y no dejarlo salir en una semana.

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? - risa burlona.

En ese minuto no me interesaba que me diera una cátedra de la rebelión de los duendes o las guerras de los gigantes. Solo quería que siguiera hablando.

No habíamos tenido una pelea de verdad en meses, desde que comenzó a frecuentar a Snape.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Bajaba dos noches a la semana a los calabozos, pero por algún motivo Snape no permitía intrusos merodeando.

De todas maneras tenía una reputación que cuidar. Por mucho que lo deseara no podía arrinconarlo contra la pared y...

- Eres un animal de sangre fría, Malfoy. – "¡¿Qué?! Si, seguro" en esos momentos mi sangre era cualquier cosa menos fría. - Puedes experimentar placer, pero eres incapaz de sentir pasión. – "_¿Pasión? ¿A que te refieres con pasión?"_ - Manejas la técnica a la perfección – "Alguna duda"- pero lo haces mecánicamente – "¡Como te...!" - Todo lo controlas – "Eso _quisiera"_ - Por eso jamás podrás ganarme en Quidditch, tomas pero no te entregas. –"¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el Quidditch con esto?!"

No aguanté mas, rodeé la estantería y me metí en el pasillo en que él estaba. Descargaría todo lo que había acumulado esa mañana, de la única manera en que podía hacerlo, golpeándolo.

Al encontrarnos frente a frente me desconcertó, aunque no se lo di a entender. Estaba sonriendo, no se burlaba, solo sonreía. Él jamás había sonreído así para mí.

Mis ganas de besarlo iban en aumento. Podía confiar en mi autocontrol, pero éste amenazaba con rebasarse si permanecía en ese lugar.

- ¿Tú que sabes Potter? – Con el desprecio habitual - Jamás superaste tu rompimiento con la Ravenclaw, Tu vida sexual es inexistente. – Mi lengua traidora, se supone que no debería estar al tanto de esa información.

Lo arrastré hasta la pared del fondo. Atrapándolo entre mi cuerpo y el muro.

Él tenía razón. Mantenía mis emociones bajo control, de otra manera no podría poner esa cara de maldito-bastardo-irresistible y ocultar a la perfección el hecho que me moría por replicar la escena de hace un rato, con él como protagonista y un pasillo de diferencia.

Su deliciosa sonrisa se borró, transformándose en la conocida mueca de odio con que me miraba siempre.

- Sólo una cosa Malfoy.

Dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de la túnica y me tiraba contra la estantería. Como lo supuse, aún le dolía que le mencionaran a la maldita buscadora. Me puse a la defensiva, de esa no me salvaba. Si no salía de allí convertido en escreguto gigante debería sentirme afortunado.

En lugar de sacar la varita se acercó peligrosamente. Cerré los ojos, esperando el brutal cabezazo que me había ganado.

Pero éste nunca llegó, sólo unos dulces labios que me besaron delicadamente. ¡Él me estaba besando! Mi pulso se aceleró. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, no tenía sentido. Él jamás me besaría así. ¡Nadie besaba así!

Mi orgullo me impidió dejarme llevar por esa farsa.

Esos labios que yo tanto deseaba me acariciaban con tal ternura que parecía como si aquél beso fuera verdadero, y no el juego perverso del chico que me despreciaba y al que no podía quitar de mi mente.

No pude soportar más. Aquello era una muestra de lo que él nunca me daría. Algo que no se obtenía tomándolo por la fuerza.

Lo aparté enfurecido y descargué la ira que me provocó aquella pantomima golpeándolo en el estómago.

Se quedó allí tirado, riéndose de mí. Para él solo fue una burla, nada mejor para perturbar al enemigo que el simulacro de un beso de amor.

Fin...


End file.
